Forever You, Forever Us
by Stormless
Summary: AU. Response to Beeria's challenge. Cloud's mother marries for the second time which means he will have a stepsister he's never seen before. But after the wedding Cloud faces a problem of being torn between love and dignity. Clorith
1. It never harms to know

This is a response to Beeria's challenge fic. Somehow I found an inspiration to write this story, maybe because I think it is rather fresh, maybe because I need a break from my another story. Or maybe because my friend faced a bit similar problem.So let's come to the fic's summary:

_AU. Cloud's mother marries for the second time and that means he will have a step-sister he has never seen before. But afterone fateful day Cloud faces a problem of being torn between love and dignity. What will he choose? And let's not forget about his step-sister. What decision will she make?  
_Pairings: Clorith and I still think about Tifa. I have some plans on her, so let's wait.

Rated just to be safe. I don't think children are allowed to read about such kind of problems. Warning: some OOCness.  
Lines in _italics_ are Cloud's thoughts.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
My trade word: enjoy!

* * *

"Why are you silent?" A woman asked looking into her cup of tea dolefully. "After all, I've told you joyous news."

Her son continued to stare at a wall persistently keeping his mouth shut. His lips were pressed into a thin line. She couldn't see his eyes that were covered with dishevelled blond locks but the woman was sure he was either angry or discontented. People were free to talk as much as they want about how understanding children become when they grow up but she couldn't believe that.

"Fine, I shared my gladness with you so please would you be so kind to go upstairs in your room and think about your behavior!" She flew into a rage standing up and setting her hands against a table's edge. "You could have at least pretended to be happy for me!"

"There are enough pretenses in your life," the young man replied coldly moving his chair aside and standing up too. "You're going to marry one of them."

"Get out!"

The blood in her temples was pulsating madly because of the anger, tiredness, disappointment she was feeling. It was painful for her to watch her only beloved son pushing away the thing she was longing for. The woman was going to cast her lot with a man she loved, very clever, educated, talented, sincere man, but the sense of her life, the one who didn't give her to break down after her first husband's death, her dear Cloud was loathing deeply his future step-father.

She felt a great pain in her heart when she heard her son slamming the front door. She was hoping sincerely that Cloud would be able to accept everything. Wouldn't he?..

* * *

He kicked a trunk of a tree furiously. There, actually, were no reasons for him to have something against that marriage. He could see his mother loved that man and maybe he loved her too but something in his heart gave him no rest. Cloud shook his head violently to make all those thought disappear. The only thing he needed then was a place he could have a rest without being disturbed. He was not sure if such place existed but it was worth trying to find it. 

Cloud walked out of their yard and stopped at the middle of a road that led to the huge gates. Those gates were an exit from their village but they opened rarely. Maybe that was the reason there were little people in Nibelheim. He never wondered.

"Hey, Cloud!" he heard a familiar feminine voice that called him from behind. He turned to face a pretty nineteen-year-old girl with long chocolate-brown hair, wine-colored eyes and soft features, dressed in a tight white top and short black skirt.

"Hi," he greeted with a short wave of hand.

The girl chuckled and crossed her arms on her chest.

"So where are you going?" she asked with a smirk.

Cloud stood motionless deep in his thoughts. Really, where was he going?

"Hey, it's not nice!" the girl waved her hand in front of his face making him twitch. "Much better."

"I'm just… I don't have any exact place to go and…" he started to explain, scratching the back of his neck.

She chuckled again and took his hand.

"Then let's go with me, I have a job for you to do," the girl said while pulling Cloud. "You know, I and my mom are busy with your mother's wedding dress and I think…"

Cloud wasn't listening what he was telling further. He just looked at her back with uncomprehending eyes.

"_So all this is planned! And I was told only today! What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Cloud thought trying to hold his anger inside for the girl's sake.

"…and that's where we stopped our work. I know that I shouldn't ask you to help us with that since you're not the bride but I think you know your mother's tastes the best. She's very busy now, so that's why I'm asking you."

"_So she thinks I'm overjoyed with this damn wedding… What have I gotten myself into?"_

"Hey, were you listening?" the girl stopped and glared at him. "I don't think so."

"I was listening, Tifa," he decided to lie. Just to be safe. "You need my help. That's what I figured out."

The girl sighed but took ahold of his hand again pulling him further.

"And as far as I know the fiancé's daughter is going to deal with all those flower things: decoration, bride's bouquet and so on. She's nice…" Tifa continued to jabber.

Cloud slapped his forehead with his free hand. He has totally forgotten about that man's daughter! And after all these miserable news he suddenly remembers about his future stepsister who happened to be even elder than he was. He knew about her when his mother was dating that man but the thought of her becoming his relative had never visited him until that moment.

"So we're here!" Tifa said cheerfully openingthe door to her house and coming in. "Mom, I've brought Cloud!"

The young man sighed quietly and stood at the doorway.

"Come in," the girl demanded grabbing Cloud by his shoulder and dragging him in.

It was rather nice and cosily inside. The walls, painted in light-blue, were harmonizing with the dark-brown floor. There was not a lot of furniture in the house but that was what Cloud liked.

"Oh, I'm glad that you came" a woman in mid-forties came into his sight. Her dark-brown short hair was tied with a simple black ribbon, there were some wrinkles on her kind face and the green eyes were shining with tears. "You see, I'm so tired with this work so there are even tears we have here."

She tried to force a smile but it was useless. Tifa sighed and led Cloud intothe living-room.

* * *

She heard a sound of an opening door and turned her head at it. Her son stood with his head bowed. 

"Mom, I just… wanted to ask. What surname will you take? Just curious. "

The woman smiled weakly.

"Gast. I've already decided that."

"Well then. I'll stay Cloud Strife."


	2. When everything began

I don't think the first chapter was enough to give the impression about this story so I did my best to write the second as fast as I could. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

Much to his astonishment, Cloud was informed that the wedding would take place just in a week. Those were not good news for him. The house wouldn't be only his and his mother's anymore. Together with all the wedding stuff he was told that they were to move into another, bigger house. That was no big deal for him since he didn't like the view from his window. Of course, who would like to see a dead tree after waking up early in the morning?

The time passed pretty quickly for him. Much more quickly than he wanted. The week was full of bustle and ado but Cloud even didn't bother to help. Though his mother seemed to understand that so she didn't ask him about anything. After the day he helped Tifa with the dress he became unwontedly gloomy and silent.

Cloud watched the hired workers carrying some heavy boxes with all those wedding decorations inside the church the wedding was going to be held from the high and wide tree through half-closed eyes. He didn't care about that. His belongings were already packed and ready for removal so he had nothing to do. And what could be better then having a nap? Therefore he leaned his head on the trunk and closed his eyes completely. From where he sat he could hear the silent sounds of the hammers. Probably the workers were setting the chancel. Cloud recalled his mother saying something about how the church's one wasn't suitable for the ceremony. But again, did he care? Obviously not.

"Hey, Cloud!" someone grabbed his right leg that was hanging freely and started to pull it down. He immediately opened his eyes and grappled the trunk of the tree tightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily almost crying. He couldn't see the person that tried to make him fall but one quick glance down was enough to recognize Tifa. "Wasn't it easier to call me?"

She puffed one lock away from her face since one her hand was gripping the trunk and the other – Cloud's leg. She was hanging only one meter lower than he, so Cloud didn't try to push her off. That could have ended badly.

"Come down, I want to talk to you," she said breathing heavily.

Cloud shook his head and reminded indifferently.

"Okay, I will. But you wear a skirt."

After these words Tifa blushed furiously and quickly let go of Cloud's leg and, coming down a few brunches, jumped off the tree. With a fast move she adjusted her short skirt and looked around to check if anyone had seen her.

Cloud climbed down just some seconds later and shook the dust off of his pants. Tifa watched him curiously and when he straightened started to walk away slowly.

"Let's go," she said without looking at him.

He just nodded and followed her. Soon Tifa stopped at a swing, sat down and patted the seat near her. Cloud looked at her dubiously but did what she had asked.

"So what do you want…" he started but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

And he became silent wondering sincerely why she had asked him to go with her if she had nothing to say?

"Cloud," Tifa suddenly spoke, her gaze fixed on the ground. "Have you ever been in love?"

At first he couldn't believe his ears. It seemed to be a simple question but why then was his heart beating so fast? He gulped and a shiver ran down his spine.

"I…b-but… Why are you asking?" he mumbled feeling his hands become sweaty.

Tifa smiled cheerfully and rumbled his spiky hair. He frowned.

"Fine, I'll rephrase. Can you understand why your mother is marrying him?"

Cloud was either paralyzed or dumb. On the one hand, he knew the answer: she loved him and it wasn't a mystery for Cloud. On the other, why ask such questions?

"Well, she loves him, I must admit, but why…" and she cut him off again.

"I see you understand. Then can you _accept_ this? Do you wish your mother happiness?"

He didn't answer. He never thought about the marriage in that light. Cloud frowned even more deepening in his inner self. How come he didn't think about that? How come he hated that man?..

"It's because of your father," Tifa stated as if reading his mind. "You're just jealous."

"No, I'm not!" he flew into a rage quickly standing up. "Just no one on this planet deserves my mother!"

With these words he whirled away leaving Tifa alone on the swing. She shook her head and followed Cloud with her eyes. After all, this guy was hard to teach.

* * *

"Hell, why do I have to wear these rags?" Cloud asked angrily pulling off the tie from his neck.

"Watch your tongue," his mother pointed out carefully hitching a brooch on her beautiful white dress. "I don't want you to be rude with your sister."

"Stepsister," he corrected with a tone of scorn in his voice.

The woman smiled and turned to face him.

"I knew you would be fond of that. Now go and greet your future family. It's not nice, you see. They came three hours ago and you still haven't seen them."

"What's wrong with that man if he comes only in the day of the wedding and brings almost all his colleagues with the President at the head of them?" Cloud replied undoing the first buttons on his shirt.

"He was very busy. I think it's amazing how he treats his job," she answered with a dreamy smile on her face.

Cloud understood that he wouldn't be able to bring his mother to reason at that moment so he just stepped out of the room and headed to the church.

"He'd better treat you like that too," he whispered before closing the door.

He didn't have to make a long way to bump into someone. Right when he was turning round the corner so he could finally see the church, Cloud felt somebody hitting his chest painfully. He closed eyes in pain and then quickly opened them rubbing his damaged bones. He looked down and saw Tifa lying on the ground and clutching her forehead.

"Watch where you're going," he said stretching his hand to help her. She accepted it and stood up.

"Sorry, I'm just… Listen, Cloud, can you help me?"

"Let me think," he rested the finger on his chin but when she playfully punched him in the arm added. "Fine, what do you want?"

Tifa smiled and led him further so he could see the church yard where that Gast man and all his colleagues were. She pointed at one man in white coat with blond hair. Cloud couldn't see more because he was too far but he recognized the man immediately.

"Oh, that's Rufus Shinra, Gast's boss," he said forwardly but then his eyes shifted to Tifa. "But why are you…"

"The President of Shinra Company?" she asked her eyes opening wide. "I thought he was old."

"That was his father. He died recently, so Rufus took his place," Cloud explained. "But again, why are you as…"

"How do you know that? After all, he's doesn't seem to move in our circle," she asked impatiently looking straight into Cloud's eyes. He sighed remembering how exactly he learned that.

"One of my future _dad's_," he emphasized the latter word with a disdain in his voice, "stories about his work when he tried to chum with me. Nothing special."

Tifa nodded then looked at Rufus once more and walked away. Cloud watched her with a thin smirk on his face and when he couldn't see her anymore headed to the church.

People were rushing past him making the last preparations but Cloud stepped slowly, easy, paying all his attention to them. He had to greet Gast but he wasn't eager to do that. So he decided to help any worker on his way that needed anyone's assistance. Suddenly his eye caught something interesting. A girl dressed in short cream-colored dress tried to hitch one end of a flower garland to the tree Cloud had been sitting before Tifa's interference. Her curly brown hair hung freely up to her waist. He came closer and noticed that she couldn't reach the hook in the tree. Cloud stepped behind her back and silently took the end of garland and easily hitched it thanks to his height. The girl gasped at his appearance and especially at his sudden help. She turned her face to him and Cloud could finally study her features: big green sparkling eyes, straight nose and pink lips. There was nothing special in her appearance except eyes but she was really pretty…

"Thanks," she flashed him a warm smile and looked away shyly.

"Don't mention it," he said embarrassingly setting straight one of protruding flowers in the garland.

She tucked one brown lock behind her ear and helped him with adjusting. Surprisingly, she seemed to be a specialist in that kind of stuff.

"Hey, do you work here?" the girl glanced at his face quickly and then turned to her work.

He laughed nervously but answered rather seriously.

"No. Do you?"

"Me neither. I'm just helping," for some unknown for Cloud reason she giggled and let go of the garland. "You too?"

Cloud faltered. He was neither helping nor working. Who was he then?

"Feel free to call me a gaper," he replied coldly. "I don't think I belong in here."

She seemed to be a bit confused with his answer but her smile hid everything rather well.

"Um, I need to go now, there are some other places I have to decorate," the girl said and took the box with decorations into her hands. "Was pleased to meet you, …"

"Cloud," he answered her unspoken question.

"Cloud…" she repeated in a muffled voice obviously addressing it to herself. But then she straightened and added. "I'm Aerith."

He quickly looked at her in disbelief.

"Gotta go," she took the box in one hand, waved to Cloud and then took it with both hands. Her slender figure walked away but he still stared at her.

Only one thought flashed by his and her mind.

_Could it be?..

* * *

_

Thanks for reading this to the end (I mean the chapter's end, of course). Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it ;) 


	3. Shall we dance?

Yes!another! chapter. I still can't figure out if I'm inspirited or just because of my day off. Anyway, this day off was the last so I don't think I'll update as fast as I did before. Nevertheless, read this one. I really tried hard.  
**Disclaimer:** all characters, places belong to SE. I'm just using them.

* * *

Cloud just shook off those thoughts and concentrated on his task. It was not very hard to find Gast. Cloud simply had to spot the biggest crowd of people. He quickly glanced in the direction Aerith had left but he couldn't see her. That meant she was far away. He sighed and headed to the church's entrance. He found Gast, surrounded by seven or eight people, at once. Cloud made a deep breath and patted the man's shoulder. 

"So the keys of my laboratory were found… huh?" he turned to face Cloud and his lips curved into a smile. "Oh, Cloud, glad to see you."

The man outstretched his hand and Cloud unwillingly shook it. It seemed all eyes were fixed on him so he decided to give Gast this little present.

"Yeah, me too," Cloud forced a weak smile and quickly pulled out his hand. "Glad that you _finally_ came."

With these words he nodded politely to the Gast's colleagues and went away.

Cloud scanned through the yard but didn't spot anyone who needed help. Therefore he yawned lazily and started to walk home. One last sleep in his room wouldn't be out of place.

* * *

He woke up from a strange pain in his back. Cloud rubbed his eyes and, when he could finally see well, looked at his watch. 

"Crap!" he muttered angrily and stood to his feet as fast as he could almost falling to his knees. He had a feeling that the room was spinning but Cloud had more important things to do. He grabbed the jacket he had taken off before going to sleep and started to put it on hastily. It seemed something was not giving him to slip his right arm into the sleeve and then he noticed that that detail of the clothing was turned inside out. He cursed under his breath. Another glance at the watched was enough to make him extremely worried. Cloud wondered why no one was looking for him but he had no time to think on that. Finally he put on the jacket and rushed at full speed to the church.

It was amazingly crowded there but Cloud had no problems with getting inside. He just pushed people aside with his hands trying to make his way as nearer to the chancel. Many times he was hailed but Cloud paid no need that. Once he was inside, the young man quickly turned left and started to move along the wall. He could see his mother and that Gast man standing at the chancel with happy smiles on their faces. That made Cloud become interested in the number of hours he had slept. The young man could hear every word that priest, the tall robust man, was saying but Cloud tried not to notice them. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Let it be…

Suddenly someone toughed his shoulder.

"Wake up, fellow," called a low harsh voice.

Cloud opened his eyes and saw that everyone was coming outside, probably to celebrate the wedding. So, he managed to miss the ceremony. The young man looked straight in front of him. The man who called him was standing there, his hand still on Cloud's shoulder. His features were rugged, the hair on his head was missing and he wore surprisingly familiar clothes.

"Soldier?" Cloud stated rather than asked. The man nodded and pulled the younger one aside from the wall.

"I was ordered to bring you outside," he reported and Cloud decided to obey. Since Soldier had been sent to accompany him to the party, he couldn't even think about escape.

The man led him outside where loud music was playing. It was rather crowded there, but Cloud could still spot familiar people. At once the grip on his shoulder disappeared and that Soldier was nowhere in sight. Cloud shrugged, took a deep breath as if he was going to jump into the cold water and approached a little group of men dressed in strict dark-blue costumes. He could bet that were Turks. Cloud heard about them from Gast.

"So how soon are we leaving?" asked one of the Turks – blond-haired young woman.

"Actually now," red-haired man with two symmetrical scars on his face replied glancing at his watch.

Cloud smiled weakly. Poor, poor Tifa. She wouldn't have enough time to meet Rufus.

"But it's still impossible," Cloud muttered under his breath looking at the ground. He had no desire to have fun.

"Have no one to talk to?" asked a familiar voice.

He didn't even have to turn to recognize that person. He looked in front of him and a little smile appeared on his lips.

"I see you too," he said mockingly crossing arms on his chest. "Aerith."

She giggled and stood beside him, studying the ground intently. His gaze suddenly became fixed on the flashes on her hair. Cloud bit his lip violently hoping that pain would distract him from staring. Tough luck.

"So you decided to stay, right?" she tried to start a talk. "Even if you, according to your words, 'don't belong in here'."

He smiled even more. So she remembered that. Maybe, after all, this wedding wasn't that bad…

"Yeah," he finally answered turning to face her. "Let's say I was forced to stay."

Aerith nodded acknowledging the fact she understood him.

"Speaking of which. Why are you here? I think everything is arranged already," Cloud continued.

She hesitated for a moment, for some reason giggling again. Déjà vu?

"I want to watch. I have never seen a wedding before. So this one is very _special_ for me…" she answered thoughtfully looking at his chest though Cloud doubted she was aware of that. Most likely she deepened in thoughts.

"Hey, Aerith!" he called making her come to herself. The girl looked at him perplexedly but then quickly smiled. "Are you cold?"

She gasped at his question. Her reaction caused a blush appear on his face.

"I mean, I'm hot so I need to put my jacket somewhere," he explained scratching the back of his neck.

Aerith looked at him from under her lashes and opened her mouth to say something but he quickly cut her off.

"Look! I bet that's the most amazing think you have ever seen," he pointed at the sky. At the moment Aerith looked it, a flash of green exploded and little sparkles started to fall down. But they never touched the ground.

"Fireworks," she whispered very quietly but Cloud could still hear her. Aerith's eyes watched in awe as the lights of different colors tore the darkness of the sky. The young man used this moment and slowly wrapped his jacket around her slim shoulders. She didn't look at him unable to take her eyes off of the sight but muffled up in the clothing. He smiled and joined the girl in watching the fireworks. Blue, yellow, red, violet, then again blue… His mother's favorite color.

Suddenly a melodious slow song started to play and people stepped aside from the central part of the yard. Cloud's mother and her husband, both with wide smiles on their faces, came into the view and started to dance slowly. Cloud clenched his fists but his face didn't change at all. His mother wrapped her arms around Gast's shoulders and rested her head on his chest. People cheered them and then the yard slowly started to fill with more dancing couples. Cloud also saw Tifa standing at the side. She wore a dark-red midi dress and light silk jacket. Looking closely he noticed her nervous biting of lip.

"Cloud, dance with me," Aerith asked all of sudden. The young man looked at her dubiously feeling his knees started to shake. He cleared his throat and patted his chest.

"Excuse me?" Cloud decided to make sure of what she had said.

"This night is wonderful. Like a miracle for me… And these fireworks, this music. Please, one dance. I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life," she looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded silently.

Aerith smiled at him and slipped out of the jacket, leaving it on a table. Cloud took her hand vacillatingly and led the girl almost to the edge of the dancing ground. She chuckled and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders just like his mother had done earlier. He gulped and rested his hands that became unusually numb around her waist. It seemed that the time stopped. All he could see were her big green eyes sparkling with joy. Maybe everything wasn't too bad for him. Maybe it was worth coming at the wedding. Maybe he would see those eyes once more…

The music became slower and made both his and her eyelids amazingly heavy. She let out a deep breath and rested her on his chest. Without any warning. _Just like his mother. _Cloud was afraid she would feel his fast heartbeat but she stayed calm, almost somnolent. His right hand started to make its way up her back automatically and cuddled her closer. Again, she didn't react. That was both good and bad. He just didn't want her to fall asleep like that.

But then he felt her hand move too. It slid off his shoulder and found a new place to rest: on his neck. Cloud restrained himself from shivering scarcely and pretended as if nothing had happened. After all, he was just fulfilling her request, nothing more. He doubted he would see her again mainly.

"Cloud?" he called him but instead of hearing the sound of her voice he felt her hot breath on his skin. He pulled away a bit and looked at her face.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked loud enough for her to hear.

But she shook her head.

"No, everything is good. Almost perfect," she replied and restored her previous position.

"Almost…" Cloud repeated quietly but waved the invasion off.

The couple heard the music dying slowly but they continued to dance as before. Cloud looked through the crowd lazily and then his eyes stopped on his mother who was standing not far away from them with a warm smile on her face. The young man blushed and hurried to look away but it was too late. The woman approached them.

"I see you finally met each other," she said loudly outvoicing the music so Aerith could hear her words too.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked glancing at Aerith and then back to at his mother.

"I mean your stepsister, honey."

They broke the embrace at once. Cloud stared at the young woman, she stared back. It was when he realized all the discomfort of that situation.

Damn.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. ;) Yeah, I'm hinting... And sorry for the lack of Tifa. I think I'll give her enough attention in the next chapters. 


	4. Catch me

The realization struck me. From now on I'm going to make the chapters longer but it will take more time to do that. My decision is explained by the fact that I want it to be the _story_ not just some short drabbles connected by the same heroes. So that's why this chapter is twice longer than the previous. Hope you'll like it!  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to SE.

* * *

Cloud rested his elbow on the knee and started to snap his fingers while he was sitting on a bed. That was the way he always acted trying to remember something. His free hand groped after a statuette of a man with a boy in his arms. Cloud looked at it and threw the statuette away. It was nothing but useful memories that shouldn't have been brought back. He stood up and stretched his legs after a long stay in a sitting position. His muscles ached but he disregarded that. Cloud swung around abruptly and looked at the pile of different things on the bed. His gaze stopped on a photo in the goldish frame. Cloud took it in his hands and fingered the glass gingerly. Thin layer of dust stuck to his finger-tip. The photo held a picture of him and his mother together. The way they would never be anymore: hugging and smiling. Only he and she. But that was just the past. Since then he had to mention Gast man and Aerith too. His new family.

He shook the head and put the photo back. He wondered what they would force him to do next. Change the family photo for a new one? Cloud quickly grabbed the pile and threw it into a big box that served him as an ash can. If he had to accept his new family there was no need to remember his past.

The young man took a counterpane and covered the bed neatly. That went against his principles to leave his room in mess. He took a few steps to the door and looked through his new "refuge". There were not very much furniture and personal things in it. Maybe because Cloud didn't feel he would ever like this place.

He plumped down on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to remember the events of that fateful evening. The evening he met Aerith. The evening he realized she was to be his stepsister.

"_So you didn't know that?" his mother asked looking a bit confused. Her eyes shone with tears of joy and that was why that worried expression didn't suit her._

_Cloud blinked twice before asking hardly taking his eyes off of Aerith. His mind started to clear a bit._

"_You… you mean she is m…my sister?"_

"_Stepsister," his mother corrected with a smile that pointed out the fact Cloud had used to call her like that._

_The young man looked at his shoes and didn't even dare to meet his eyes with Aerith's. The fireworks suddenly popped up in his mind. Beautiful shining fireworks. Beautiful sparkling Aerith's eyes… He shook his head immediately and clenched the fist tightly. Since that moment he had no right to think about her like that. Only his sister, the daughter of his stepfather._

_Suddenly he heard her laughing. Cloud looked at her at Aerith warily studying her features. She seemed to take the situation pretty easily. The young woman stopped laughing and outstretched her hand._

"_Pleased to meet you finally, brother," she said fighting back the giggles._

_Cloud glanced at her hand and shook it hesitantly. It was gentle and warm though Cloud could bet she was shivering with cold. The young woman continued smiling at him but he couldn't bear that anymore. He nodded to the women and turned to go away. Actually, he really walked away without looking around. Making his way through the crown consisting mostly of dancing couples was not as easy as it seemed. Cloud stumbled and nearly fell a few times. He couldn't see why since it had been less difficult before._

_Finally he escaped the dancing ground and breathed out with relief. All that invisible pressure of the situation started to disappear a bit. He would take care of it at least after the wedding. Cloud couldn't complain about his stepsister. After all, he had allowed her to approach him. Hence she was not that bad._

_Cloud shook his head in disagreement. She was one of those who disturbed his family's peace. He couldn't allow anyone to do that. But she was kind and nice to him. Maybe it was good that he had met her before being properly introduced to each other. He could see her without any bias. _

_He immediately slapped the head. Tifa! He forgot about her completely. Cloud really wondered what she was doing so he decided to check if everything was okay with her before going away from the party. He couldn't find her anywhere near the ground so the young man headed to a place they always visited when they were children. A high tree made a big shadow on the ground. Cloud stepped closer and heard the sobs._

"_Tifa?" he asked vacillatingly and skirted the tree. He found the aforementioned girl cuddling at the tree's root with her hands pressed to her face. She didn't react at the sound of his voice._

"_What's wrong, Tifa?" he called again coming closer and kneeling in front of her. Slowly he reached for her wrists and took her hands away from her face. The girl's eyes looked red and puffy. Cloud eyed her closely and then let go of her wrists. "I ask again, what's wrong?"_

_Tifa looked away her lips shaking after crying. Cloud sighed and stood up._

"_So I won't receive your answer… Fine, then I'll go home," he shove his hands into the pockets of his pants and turned away from the girl. When he was about to walk away she grabbed the fabric of his trouser-leg. _

"_Don't go," she whispered quietly and Cloud turned to face her with a ghost of a smile on his pale face. "I'll tell you."_

_Cloud nodded and sat down beside her. He saw that nervous biting of lip again but decided not to pay attention to that. The girl took ahold of her jacket that was lying in her lap and fingered a little hole on it. It was obviously that she couldn't think about the way to say everything. Therefore Cloud helped his friend._

"_That's about the party, right?" he asked looking upwards but still seeing Tifa out of the corner of his eye. The girl shifted confusedly but the answer escaped her parted lips._

"_That was my first time… I wanted to be noticed. Just to be asked for one dance…"_

_Cloud hemmed but didn't interrupt. Why didn't the thing Tifa was saying surprise him?_

"_And I suppose, Rufus is related to that," Cloud turned away to give his friend some time to make a few futile attempts to hide her blush. When the determined seconds ran out he turned his head to look in front of him and sighed. "So?"_

_Tifa didn't reply. She just took her jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It took her some seconds to gather with thoughts._

"_Think what you want," she spoke slowly and quietly though Cloud could hear each her word. "So who was that girl you were dancing with?"_

_Then it was Cloud's turn to blush. He was afraid moonlight that the moon was radiating could reveal that. He rose to his feet and coughed loudly clearing his throat. _

"_Now that you've seen my stepsister…" he stopped so Tifa could catch his train of thoughts_

"_So she is your stepsister?" Tifa looked at him with interest and her fists rested against the ground for the support. "Pretty, isn't she?"_

_With these words a small smile appeared on the girl's lips. Cloud had to agree with her words so he nodded his head and sounded the acknowledgement:_

"_Yeah, I noticed that."_

"_Thanks, Cloud!" Tifa suddenly rose to her feet and tapped on his shoulder that time a wide smile was on her face._

_The young man stared at her uncomprehending the reason of gratitude._

"_Um, for what?"_

_Tifa walked further and started to disappear in the shadows of the street heading to the party. _

"_I see," she said turning her head slightly, "I'm not the only one who acts awkward when it comes to a person of opposite sex."_

A loud knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Cloud who had been sitting in one pose for a long time stood up and bent his legs by turns. He wondered who had enough courage to disturb him after he had asked to leave him alone for some hours. Cloud came to the door and slowly opened it.

At first the sight that opened to him made him feel stunned. Aerith stood there dressed in a thin loose pink night-dress. Her hair was hanging freely down to her waist. She held a tray with two cups of tea and a plate of sandwiches in her hands.

"Don't mind if I come in?" she asked with a warm smile on her face.

Cloud sighed but nodded positively. He stepped aside to let the young woman in. She walked past him and stopped at the centre of the room waiting for him to close the door. He did that and turned with her face to her.

"Do you want something?" he asked in a stern voice but Aerith didn't seem to notice that. She chuckled softly and sat down right on the floor, the soft fabric revealed bare legs. Cloud gulped at that sight and made a wise decision to look out of the window.

"I noticed that you haven't eaten all day," she replied while giving one cup of tea a stir. "So that's why I brought you some food. I'm a bit hungry too and decided to eat with you. Do you mind?"

Her pleading voice didn't give him many variants of the answer. Cloud shook his head but came closer to the woman on the floor and sat opposite her, near the other side of the tray. He took the cup of hot tea in his hands and stared at it. Aerith giggled but quickly covered her mouth with the hand. She took one sandwich and brought it up to her face but then suddenly stopped.

"Cloud…" she called. The young man lifted his head to look at her. "We've talked only twice since the wedding. Did I do something wrong?"

He lowered his gaze guiltily but remained silent. He couldn't think of words to explain her that. But even if he dared to do that Aerith would definitely become sad.

"No, it's me and my demons," Cloud answered in a low voice as if he was talking trough a piece of cloth.

Aerith looked at him attentively and then took a bite of her sandwich thoughtfully.

"Have you already unpacked your things?" he suddenly asked to keep up the conversation and drank a half of his tea at a draught. The hot liquid scorched his throat but the man pretended not to notice that.

The young woman chewed and gulped the piece of her sandwich. She looked trough his room and smiled.

"I see you have. As for me, it's still kinda hard to move heavy furniture," she laughed making Cloud feel guilty. "But on the whole I'm fine with my new room. And I also have my brother next door, right?"

The young man nodded silently and took one sandwich. It consisted of soft bread, cheese, bacon and… two circles of tomato?

"How do you know I like sandwiches like this?" he asked.

Aerith looked at her sandwich and eyed it. It took her a few seconds to understand why was he has asked that.

"You mean with tomatoes? Well, actually I like them too," she replied taking another bite.

Cloud coughed lightly and changed his previous position. He sat with his legs bended and pressed to him chest making it look like he was building a wall between him and Aerith.

"Feel better now?" the young woman asked with a joy in her voice. She washed the sandwich down with her tea and put the cup down on the tray. The expression on Cloud's face was the answer itself. "I suppose you don't know that mom and dad are out in the city because of your hours of solitude."

"No, I didn't know that," the young man said quietly. Was she hinting or something?

"Now that you know," she began rumpling the skirt of her night-dress, "I'd like you to come and show me the town. I didn't have enough time to do that before and… Please, please, please!"

Cloud looked at her with wide eyes but said nothing. He put the cup on the tray too and stood up.

"I give you," he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes to be ready."

Aerith rose to her feet quickly and approached him.

"Thank you," she hugged him tightly though Cloud was standing like a statue and ran out of the room leaving the young man with a light blush on his face. He rubbed his cheeks violently and started to unbutton the shirt. He was going to change his clothes.

Cloud closed the door and approached his wardrobe. There were not many things inside: a couple of shirts, three pairs of pants and some footwear. He took a new dark-blue shirt with long sleeves and put it on. It took him only a minute to do that. Cloud sighed and sat down on the bed. He stayed like that for some seconds and then plumped down with his whole body. His head was spinning so he decided to close the eyes just for a moment to clear his mind a bit. His eyelids went down letting him sink in the darkness…

"Hey, brother, wake up!" a feminine voice called him. Cloud stood up at once and stared at the doorway. There was Aerith dressed in a light white sweater and a pair of black pants. Her hair was tied in a braid that time.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"No, but obviously was going to," she replied then started to walk away and gestured him to follow. Cloud obeyed.

It was windy but warm outside so the young man was glad that he had dressed in light clothes. Aerith seemed not to notice that. She laughed in joy and ran a few steps forward to have a better view on the town.

"Hey, I wanna see that cliff!" she pointed south and Cloud looked there. That cliff was one of the most beautiful things in their town, rather the view that opened from it. One could see the whole town and the chain of mountains that surrounded it. Cloud smiled with a barely noticeable smile.

"It's high, you know," he warned. Aerith just waved him off and started to head at the cliff's direction. "No, just listen. Do you even know how to get there?"

The young woman turned to face him with a wide smile on her face.

"That's why I asked you," she explained simply. "Show me it, brother."

Cloud sighed and passed her.

"Come up with me if you don't want to get lost. I'm not going to wait for those who creep along at a snail's pace."

With these words he headed to the cliff leaving Aerith behind. The young woman kept a frown on her face for a while but then shook it off and followed Cloud.

"Is it very high there?" she asked curiously walking beside him.

"Well, it's high but the slope is not abrupt," he answered and slowed down a bit. "You can see it already."

He pointed in front of him and really, the cliff was seen in all its beauty. Aerith gasped at the sight and clasped her hands at her chest.

"It's amazing," she whispered and suddenly started to run forward. Cloud watched her slender figure climb the rocks lubberly but hastily. He kicked a little stone at his feet and followed her.

When they already reached a path that led to the top of the cliff both were both tired but to a variable degree of course. Aerith, as a woman, sat on a stone and started to massage her calves.

"How long must we climb to get there?" she complained stretching herself. "I want to see it already."

"Well, if you didn't stop here we would be at the spot already," the young man replied. "Come on, brace yourself!"

Aerith stood up reluctantly and trudged behind Cloud faintly.

"I'm beginning to regret that I asked about this."

Cloud suddenly stopped and she nearly bumped in his back. Aerith peeped out from behind the young man and her eyes widened in awe.

"Wow," was all she could tell at that moment.

The scenery was amazing. The sun that was setting slowly played with the clouds making them stain with the hues of yellow. The town below was quiet and calm though they could see little groups of children playing and running. Aerith stepped closer to the edge in longing to see more.

"Be careful," Cloud warned though he doubted she had heard that. He stayed on his place.

Aerith watched the scenery for a minute and then suddenly turned to face the young man. A smile on her face wasn't foreshadowing anything bad.

"Hey, it's so splendidly here!" she brought her hands up to the sky and laughed loudly. "Amazing place."

"Aerith, you're too close to the edge," he repeated the warning in a dull tone.

"Your voice makes me want to jump, you know," she giggled. "I feel like drunk here… Amazing place."

When she started to repeat herself Cloud stopped paying attention to the young woman. That happened with any person who came there at the first time…

"Look, I'm coming closer!" those her words made Cloud look at her immediately. He spotted Aerith making another step closer to the edge. His heart nearly stopped but everything was fine.

"Hey, come back here," he called and started to approach her.

"Don't," she almost whispered but then all of sudden shook and swinging her arms to keep the balance fell down disappearing from Cloud's field of vision…

"Aerith!" he rushed to the cliff and fell to the ground trying to grab her hand. But it was too late. He couldn't see her.

* * *

I know that this is a Clorith fanfic so I'm not going to attract the readers' attention toTifa's love story too much since I know Clorith fans like numerous pairings that involve her and I want them all enjoy this story. So stay tuned, guys and leave a review! 


	5. Meeting Tifa

I apologize for such a long update.  
There's a reason I wanted to finish this chapter today. Tomorrow I'm leaving for two weeks and as far as I can see the person whose idea I'm using for this story - Beeria - has her Birthday on Sunday. So, this is my present for you. I hope you will have a great day and wish all your dreams come true! I'm sorry, if this present looks messy since I didn't have enough time to tidy it.  
**Disclaimer: **Square Enix owns these characters, Nibelheim and Shinra Corporation.

* * *

The slope was very slippery for lack of juts. Cloud tried hard not to fall on his back but the ground wasn't listening to his prayers. Once or twice he landed right on his tailbone and that hurt badly. But the only thought that visited his head was about how many meters he had to go down to reach the place where Aerith had fallen. It annoyed him that he had to risk his own well-being because of the young woman's carelessness. But nevertheless he continued to go down, muttering quiet curses. 

Suddenly he caught sight of a flash of white. That couldn't pass unnoticed. The young man quickened though still stepped rather carefully because the ground under his feet became wet and therefore he had to consider that. But as soon as he became able to reach the woman without any risk to fall Cloud rushed at her side and turned her on her back. Her young face was somewhat dirty and had a few scratches but judging from her appearance she wasn't seriously damaged. Cloud hesitated and lifted her head slowly stroking some locks away from her face.

"Your knees will be muddy," she muttered with her eyes closed. Cloud sighed in relief and forced a constrained smile.

"I see you're fine," he replied coldly trying to hide his previous unrest.

The young woman nodded slightly and pressed two fingers to her temples. Cloud waited patiently until she stopped to frown and helped her to stand up.

"Thanks," she muttered her hands still shaking a bit. "I guess I also have to ask you to forgive me…"

He turned his head away and scratched the back of his neck.

"There's no need in that. This could've happened to anyone."

"You had to go down here and it was dangerous…"

"I said it's okay," Cloud interrupted abruptly.

Aerith looked at the ground guiltily studying the toes of her shoes. And then there was an awkward silence up until Cloud broke it.

"We should go even down. I know a short way to get to a safe place," he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Aerith looked at him in wide-eyed astonishment.

"Clutch the fabric firmly but if I start to fall immediately let go of it, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Now follow me," he said sensing her will to ask further questions. Not that he was strange and made a new way for two people to move down or up the slope. Aerith, being a rather smart woman, understood that he just didn't want to hold her hand.

"Keeping distance even now," she mumbled to herself, stepping carefully on a stone.

Cloud pretended he hadn't heard her quiet mumbling so he didn't ask any questions about what she had just said. He eyed each strip of the ground he was going to step on being aware of the fact that he was responsible for one more person.

After three minutes of careful stepping they finally reached a safe place – the road that led back to the village. Cloud motioned Aerith to release his shirt. The woman did that and nodded, bending her legs slightly to relax them.

"Oh!" Cloud suddenly said, pointing at Tifa's house. Aerith looked at its direction and smiled, spotting a certain dark-haired woman. "I think we should go now. Really."

He eyed himself and found that the state of his clothes was bad enough to have a reason not to catch Tifa's eye. But Aerith had another opinion.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked with a huge smile and without any warning ran to the house. Cloud made an attempt to grab her hand and stop her from doing that but missed. His head started to spin.

"Hey there!" Aerith said when she reached the yard where Tifa was washing the windows of her house.

The dark-haired woman turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"H-hey..." she replied. "Wait a minute, aren't you that girl Cloud was dancing with at the wedding? His stepsister, right?"

Aerith nodded.

"But that was just a friendly dance, don't worry!" the brown-haired woman said with a nervous laughter and waved her hands in front of herself.

Tifa looked at her as if she was crazy, but then the expression on her face changed and she blushed.

"I… No! We're just friends, why did you…" at that time Cloud found courage to approach the women and Tifa stopped her explanations. "Hello, Cloud."

The man scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, Tifa. I see you've already met my stepsister _Aerith_," at the last word he glared at the brown-haired woman.

"Yeah," Tifa replied with a smile but then something caught her eye and she arched her brow. "What happened to you?.. To both of you?"

Cloud and Aerith looked guiltily at the ground.

"It was an accident," the man replied shortly.

"Oh, I see… Why don't you come in then? I can make you some tea."

When Aerith was about to agree Cloud put his left arm in front of her and answered.

"Actually, we were going home. I can't stand being in these dirty clothes."

Aerith glared at him but said nothing.

"Well then… see you!" Tifa replied patting Cloud on the shoulder.

---

"Why did you do that?" Cloud hissed as they were approaching their house.

"Did what?" Aerith asked with an innocent smile even if she knew what he was talking about.

"You know what. I didn't want to come there, okay?"

Aerith rolled her eyes.

"You like her, don't you?"

"WHAT?.. I mean, what!" Cloud asked loudly as a blush started to creep to his cheeks. "She's just…"

"…a friend," Aerith finished. "This is what _you_ say."

Cloud stopped to walk.

"And what do you _see_?" he mocked her confident voice.

The woman stopped too, in five steps away from him.

"It's not that important for you, after all. Or it is?" she asked in a teasing tone.

The man waved her off and started to walk again.

"Leave these things for teenagers. I'm an adult, for your information," when he heard that she didn't move, Cloud added. "Our house it there. Come home when you're enough of those childish games."

"Hey, I was just teasing," she said with a laugh and approached Cloud's side. "If you need my advice you can always ask."

He forced a faint smile.

"Now that was mature."

"I said I was just teasing!"

"But that's what little kids do."

"Oh come on!"

At their arguing they didn't notice that they were already standing at their house's front door.

"Grown-up people don't… Um, hello, mom," he greeted the woman that opened the door and was waiting for them to stop their conversation.

"Hello, mom," Aerith greeted too and the older woman sent her a grateful smile.

"I've got your letters," she handed them two yellow envelopes.

Cloud and Aerith glanced at each other before taking them and opening.

"It's the answer from Shinra Corporation…" Cloud said more to himself than to anyone else.

"They say they're giving me a job… Oh my!" Aerith stared at the letter. "I can't believe it!"

"Yeah, me too…" Cloud said in a weak voice. "They're giving me a job too."

Aerith turned to look at him, her eyes shining with joy. Without any warning she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew I didn't waste my time at Science lessons!" she said, laughing.

Cloud just stood there, his arms pressed firmly to his numb body.

"…_Well, her hair is soft... _

_...Maybe, it's not very bad that she's my stepsister…"

* * *

_

Hope you all had a good time reading this! 


End file.
